


Timing

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Apocalypse, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, don't just stand there, Captain. There's a zombie apocalypse going on outside, go and do something about it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For eriah211 in Fandom Stocking. As I mentioned to eriah when I posted this, I wrote her zombies last year and wasn't going to do it again, but the random prompt generator gave me "apocafic" so I admitted defeat. *g* I may possibly be using this for au: apocalypse on my trope bingo card, if nothing else comes to me.

“There is no such thing as zombies,” Lester said. He licked the tip of his finger and then turned the page of the report before him.

“If that’s how you feel, sir, then perhaps you would humour me and just come and look outside with me. It’ll only take a moment.”

Ever so reluctantly, Lester raised his eyes to Ryan’s face. The man was simply standing there at attention, but Lester could tell by the tense set of his shoulders that he actually was anxious. He sighed. “Oh, very well. We’ll take a quick look-see and that will be that.”

Probably it was some student on drugs, that’s all. They were always taking something new.

He let Ryan lead him to the ARC doors, passing several alarmed-looking ARC employees on the way, as well as an excitable Connor, who was talking a mile a minute to Abby. Ryan went outside first, keeping his weapon ready, and scanned the area. Then he took Lester’s arm, pulling him outside.

“There,” he said, pointing at a man some short distance away.

Lester looked at the man. His skin was an unhealthy greyish colour and appeared to be flaking off. He stumbled as he walked and his clothes were covered in blood and dirt. There was also an unmistakable slash across his throat. No one could survive that, and yet the thing was still moving.

“That isn’t a student on drugs,” Lester said.

“No, sir,” Ryan agreed.

They stepped back inside.

Lester faced Ryan. He straightened his tie. “Well, don’t just stand there, Captain. There’s a zombie apocalypse going on outside, go and do something about it!”

Ryan’s lips twitched. “As you say, sir,” he said, and went off down the corridor.

Lester watched him go. He stood there a moment and then said to himself, “I had bloody well better get a gun, hadn’t I?”

-

It all went to hell after that. The zombies kept coming, and it wasn’t the sort of thing they could stop by shoving something back through an anomaly. All they could do for now was survive.

Ryan confronted Lester in the corridor. “You need to leave now, while you still can.”

“I don’t recall allowing you to give me orders, Captain.”

“This place is going to be overrun, sir. Let the lads and me take care of it.”

Lester coolly displayed his gun, a SIG P226 that felt comfortable in his hand. “I am not an old man, nor am I some fairy tale damsel in distress. While I appreciate your concern, I can take care of myself.”

From over Ryan’s shoulder, Lester could see the zombies approaching. Clearly Ryan knew they were there as well, as he turned to bring one down before addressing Lester once more.

“Please,” Ryan said, his voice cracking in desperation.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Lester said, and took aim. He fired straight on and one zombie fell with a bullet through its head. “Are you going to help or not?” he asked Ryan.

Ryan stared for only a second before getting down to business. “You’re a damn fool, but have I ever told you that I love you, sir?” he said, calmly firing off headshots.

“Your timing leaves a little something to be desired,” Lester said, and then he flashed Ryan a quick smile. “However, the feeling is entirely mutual.”

**_End_ **

  



End file.
